When a stranger calls
by Raulhtv
Summary: What happens when Mordecai decided to babysit don's kids? Nothing will go wrong right? Wrong! There's a killer and is out to get them! Will Mordecai figure out where the killer is and where kids are out before the killer ends up killin them? May contain bad lauguage


**Hey guys sorry I decided to make this story because in October I'm filming a video of when a stranger calls and I wanted to make a script but imma write it in fanfiction form. So in this story it's gonna be different Mordecai is gonna be the main character.  
So enjoy and tell me how it is at the end!**

Mordecai was a normal bluejay working at the park. But in need of extra cash for his girlfriend Margaret. Mordecai and Rigby were working All day at park. "Hey dude lets go take our break." Mordecai nodded and they headed to the coffee shop.

Soon later they arrived to the shop and sat down on their usual table. Rigby patted mordecai's back "ok so I talked to my brother don and he said you can take care of his kids tonight if you want?"

Mordecai smiled at him "are you serious? Tell him I said yes!" Rigby texted him and replied. Soon Margaret came by to their table "hey guys!" She leaned to kiss Mordecai.

"So umm..Mordecai..i was think if you're free tonight?" She asked shyly. "Well I have to babysit don's kids tonight..." He said.

"Oh well can I come over to check on you guys?" She asked and Mordecai kissed her check "yeah sure!" She smiled and left.

Soon Mordecai was getting ready to head over to don's house. When suddenly his radio turned on;listening to a crime that has been caused.

"We are here today at the Gilbert household where 16,Suzy Malcolm,babysitter was brutally murder in the living room and two kids were drowned in the pool."

Mordecai turned off the radio "wow that's some intense shit!" He left and drove over to don and CJ's house.

He arrived and knocked in the door..soon don opens the door "hey hey mordo! Sugar?" Don reaches Mordecai and gives him and big hug.

"Well me and CJ are going to dinner for a few hours I do t I is if my bro told you?" He said. "Yeah don't worry he explained everything about Natalie and Freddie." Don smiled and call it to his kids.

Soon two raccoons came out of their rooms "okay guys so this your uncle rigby's friend Mordecai and I'm pretty sure your uncle will come by later.." He said.

Natalie shook Mordecai hand "haha I like your feathers..they are tots adorb!" Mordecai laughed "haha thanks."  
Mordecai looked at Freddie "hey.." Freddie was shy and went to his room.

Don and CJ got their things and went to the door "okay if you need us our number is on the fridge." He said as Mordecai nodded.

"Take care of my kids Mordecai got it!" Mordecai rubbed his head. "Haha yeah got it.." He said nervously. They soon left and Mordecai locked the door.

He turns around to see Natalie texting "umm ill be in my room." She said. Mordecai sat down and pulled out his phone texting Rigby.

-**hey dude so I met your texty niece and shy nephew.**

**-haha yeah Natalie can be a handful but don't worry I'll stop by in a hour with Eileen to help you out.**

**-oh thanks i don't know why but your brothers house scares me I don't know why?**

-**dont worry it ain't that bad..haha better keep the doors locked because the babysitter killer is gonna get you!**

**-oh shut the fuck up haha!**

**-whatever I'll be over after my shift is over with Eileen.**

He stopped texting him and checked on the kids.  
He went into Natalie's room and she was texting still, he the. Walked into Freddie's room and saw him sitting down playing video games "whoa is that zombie slayer 3? Me and your uncle Rigby loved this game when we were kids!"

Freddie smiled "haha yeah wanna play?" Mordecai looked surprised that Freddie finally said something and agreed to play. After twenty times of winning "ohhhhh!"

It was 7 pm and the kids were asleep. Mordecai got up and heard the phone ring. He picked it up "hello?"  
Nobody answered until "are the kids in bed?" Mordecai eyes began to widen and he ran to their room.

He saw that neither Natalie nor Freddie were in bed. I  
Until he heard someone knocking "who the fuck is there?"  
It was Rigby "dude it's just me and Eileen what's wrong?" He opened the door and pulled them in.

"Dude something is wrong! The kids are missing?" Rigby ran to the rooms "oh my god don is gonna freak out! Here me and Eileen are gonna look around." Rigby left and Eileen patted Mordecai's back.

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine..Mordecai." She said as she went to the backyard.

Mordecai sat down and heard the phone ring again "who the fuck is this?" It was Margaret "Mordecai it's me Margaret are you okay?" Mordecai rubbed his eyes "yeah I just think some stupid kids are prank calling that's all."

Soon Mordecai heard a scream "Margaret imma have to call you back.." He hang up and ran to the backyard only to see Eileen stabbed to death.

"Eileen oh my god!" He said, Rigby then walks in "Mordecai what did you do?" Mordecai saw his hand covered in blood "I..I didn't do it I swear.." Rigby ran out the room and I to the darkness "Rigby wait!"

Mordecai dials 911 "hello yes I think there's a killer inside my house hel-.." The phone cuts off "aww shit!"

Mordecai looks around and sees blood leaking from the bathroom..it was Rigby who was brutally smashed against the glass. "Oh my god Rigby!"

He starts to cry and hears the phone ring "hello! Leave me alon-.."  
"Hello mr Quintel this is officer Jenkins the killer is located inside your house still.." Mordecai drops the phone from a shadow heading his way and running towards him.

Mordecai runs to the stairs but the killer grabs his leg.  
Mordecai kicks his face and the killer falls back.  
The races into the master room only to see Natalie and Freddie still alive.

Mordecai to them and hugged them "oh my gosh guys thank god you're alive." Natalie saw Mordecai bleeding from his forehead "don't worry I'll be fine..we have to get out of here!"

Freddie pointed at the fireplace "dad built a panic room under the chimney, we can hide their?" Mordecai his them there "you guys stay here till the police arrive."

Mordecai looked around and grabbed a knife. Soon the killer tackle him and started to choke him . Mordecai felt around for the knife and finally he stabbed the killers hand to the floor.

The killer started to yell in pain. Mordecai quickly gets up and runs straight to the door and only to be stopped by the police "Mordecai..it me officer Jenkins!"

Mordecai is outside the house and as he saw don and CJ hugging their kids. Margaret comes up,kisses and hugs. Mordecai "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Mordecai falls to the floor,passing out.

Mordecai later arrives in the hospital; waking and looking around the empty hospital. Until he goes back into the room closing the door only to see the killer again.

Mordecai wakes up screaming "no! He's here! Get me out ahhh!" The doctors and nurses try to hold him down.

The end?

**Oh my gosh! Yes guys so I hope you enjoyed the story and sorry if you didn't like it I just wanted to see if this was a good video idea to do for halloween short film! Don't forget to review and don't forget to read real love and hurting your love! I'll update them soon!**

**- may the odds be ever In your favor goodbye!**


End file.
